


the clouds do not care for you; they only drift away

by dappledleaves



Series: alternate universes [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Character Study, Dream SMP - The Festival, Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, No Dialogue, Pogtopia, Wilbur cares, but he wishes he didn’t, manburg, multiple character death, or very little comfort, spoilers for 16/10/20 streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappledleaves/pseuds/dappledleaves
Summary: Fear is obvious to spot, and right now Tommy is afraid. Wilbur rests a hand on his shoulder telling him to wait. He wants to see what Schlatt has planned.And oh, he knows Tubbo is a traitor. Wilbur isn’t phased - he expected him to figure it out sooner or later.But then he’s calling Techno onto the stage.Or:Wilbur’s plans for the festival are stopped before they can even begin. He isn’t surprised. Nothing surprises him anymore.
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: alternate universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013103
Comments: 15
Kudos: 179





	the clouds do not care for you; they only drift away

Time changes everything. Wilbur won't pretend he doesn't know that. He himself is the perfect example of a man changed by time.

Most will say he has changed for the worse. He disagrees. For how could he be weaker than before, when he no longer relies on others? Every extra branch of power given to him by an ally is also just another way of getting hurt. Now that’s it’s just him - he’s all but invincible.

Schlatt has many branches, many citizens who will do his bidding. Or, many citizens who don’t want to be given the same fate he was. He controls with fear, and calls it peace.

Some avoid the conflict. They hide away in their empty castles, or stay in the borders of their lands, admiring their titles that Schlatt cannot overcome. They show concern but they are not afraid, because they cannot be taken down. There are kings, and there are gods, and they are above the petty squabbles of men. Golden crowns of influence have as much worth to Wilbur as dirt, as he scowls at Eret’s attempts at redemption. Masks that used to install fear in those who gazed upon them now look dull to him, as he sees Dream emerge from the shadows to hand him swords, enchanted to glow in even the darkest of nights, and tnt - red in warning.

This is a warning, a promise of chaos. Wilbur twirls a stick of dynamite between his fingers. Perhaps he is just one of Dream’s branches. Perhaps he doesn’t mind. If he has to be but a knight on a masked man’s chessboard in order to wipe away the slate and start anew, then he is willing to take out as many rooks, pawns, and bishops as he has to. As long as he wins in the end. (Can there be any winners at all?)

Some may have found Dream’s assistance surprising. Wilbur hardly blinks an eye. What is so surprising about a ruler causing chaos to weaken his opposition? Because yes, Wilbur knows this will weaken his old nation. But there is something nobody seems to understand: he doesn’t care. So if time changes everything, Wilbur will welcome it with open arms. The man he used to be is not capable of what needs to be done. The man he used to be fought with words - and words are not useful when taking down a tyrant.

But one thing remains. One branch he cannot shake from the tree. One thing time cannot remove entirely; one thing that laughs at time, that rejects it.

Wilbur is all but invincible; and yet Tommy is his achilles heel. Tommy is his branch, and he would laugh if he ever told him that, so he won’t.

He hates it. Hates that he knows it’s true. Because how can he focus on what needs to be done, when there is another priority? When there is something to protect? Wilbur trusts no one. Tommy included. But just because he doesn’t trust him, doesn’t mean he’ll ever allow anyone to harm a hair on his head -

Stop. There are no enemies to fight. Not yet.

Time brings him many things. It brings him a double agent he doesn’t believe in, it brings food supplies and plans and news of taxes. It brings arguments and slammed doors and apologises.

Wilbur knows the best thing Time has ever brought him is Schlatt’s decree. He wonders if it knows that this would start the beginning of the end. He hopes so.

He realises: it is hard to protect someone that wants to stand and fight. Tommy wants to train and train and smiles when Techno praises his axe technique, and picks fights with Manburg, and gets scraped and bruised and hurt and _Wilbur can’t protect him._

He won’t allow harm to come to him. But Wilbur is only one man, and the universe does not care what he will allow or not. Tommy comes stumbling to their ravine, their home - because Manburg is not home and will never be again - bleeding and sorry and trying not to cry in front of him.

And Wilbur does not trust him. He will never trust him again. But he opens his arms every time, guiding him down to sit and using the bandages they have tucked away in a chest.

Wilbur will never use these bandages on himself. They are not for him. They are for the last branch he has, the one that he is better off leaving behind and never will. He is the voice telling Wilbur of things he knows but doesn’t want - like hope and trust and -

Hope. What a foolish concept. Hope didn’t win them the war. Precious discs, that both sides desired, won them the war. Friendship and trust got them travelling by flickering torchlight down an underground tunnel. _Hope_ got them believing in a secret weapon when all they ended up with was betrayal.

(Even then, when they’d fled the final control room, the bandages were never for him. Tommy first, Tubbo first, Fundy first - )

It is not surprising to him that Tommy still has hope. Out of the two of them, he is always going to be better at that.

Wilbur knows he cannot win. He is not separated from his goal like he should be. He is a knight destined to fly and Tommy is keeping him tethered to the ground. Tethered to a life of fear and banishment. It must end. Because a thought has lived in Wilbur’s head for many days now: he cannot be banished from a nation that no longer exists.

Once, somebody finds him in the woods.

If asked, he won't be able to say why he wasn't careful enough, because does that even matter? He's been found, they'll find Pogtopia too, and he can't let that happen, he can't let them live or they'll talk -

A branch snaps, and Karl treads out from behind a tree, leaves flattening beneath his feet.

He waves hello. Says hello. He doesn't seem like a threat.

Wilbur waves back, and Karl must take that as a sign that everything is fine, because he approaches him with ease, like Schlatt banishing him is all in Wilbur's head, and it never happened at all. Karl is smiling and Wilbur should stop him from giving his location to Manburg, he can’t jeopardise the rebellion - Tommy would never forgive him. But Karl takes the dilemma away before it can even fully form in Wilbur’s mind, cheerfully asking why he’s in the woods. He tosses an axe between his hands - he’s just here for an oak tree, because the oaken path is never complete.

Wilbur remembers starting that path; the memory is like a distant dream, something he wouldn’t believe in if others didn’t mention it too.

Karl doesn’t know why he’s here. Pogtopia is safe. So he tells him how much of a coincidence this is, he is here for wood too.

They chop down a tree together. Karl doesn’t mention Pogtopia, or his banishment, or the President that’s demanding he and Tommy be tracked down. He’s built a house, he says. He’s proud of it. Wilbur watches him carve a smile into the tree stump - and they share a grin. This is almost fun, Wilbur realises, as Karl waves again in goodbye. Not having to think about fighting and training and waiting for the enemy to make their next move. Right now, they aren’t enemies. They’re just two people, collecting supplies. Life is so much simpler this way.

He waves too, making sure he’s disappeared into the trees before he heads back to the ravine. Life is better without the fighting. Even more reason to destroy it all, so there’s nothing left to fight over.

It happens like this:

Tubbo is meeting him by Manburg’s borders to give him crucial information. He gets it, but he is seen while Tubbo is not, and he is stopped. Is it another betrayal? Wilbur does not know. He would not be shocked if it were. Eret giving up L’manburg for a king’s title was enough to make him expect the same from anyone else. He thinks he should thank them for that. It’s saved him a lot of heartache.

Turns out the crucial information is just that Schlatt is planning something - which he now knows to be the festival. He crumples the small piece of paper, swallows it, and sneers at George, who he does not understand at all.

His eyes are hidden behind a pair of goggles, and he looks bored at Wilbur’s presence; he is not like the rest of the cabinet at all. It is a nice change, to find someone indifferent to the rebellion growing under Manburg, threatening to swallow it whole. Why does he do this, if he doesn't care? But while George may not be invested, he still has a job to do. Wilbur can respect that. He asks again, and again, why is Wilbur here? Who is he meeting? Time passes, and it is not kind: dragging it’s feet along the oaken path as the day slowly becomes night. Time passes, and Wilbur doesn’t say a word, because it’s amusing, trying to make George show his frustration.

He breaks eventually, like he knows he will, and shoves him away back towards the river. Wilbur doesn’t know it yet, but there will soon be tnt under their feet.

He knows that isn’t the end. He’s almost glad when the poison tipped arrow hits him square in the back, right as he’s reached the treeline. Because George is a good shot, and Wilbur knows he wouldn’t let him go without some kind of warning. He knows he was one of Dream’s generals for a reason.

Tommy swears revenge when Wilbur eventually collapses into him and Techno. It almost makes him smile. There is a calm, methodical touch at his back: Techno trying to remove the arrow. The sting jerks him back into full consciousness, and for that he is grateful. He wants to stay awake. Tommy is gripping his hand tightly, telling him it’s going to be alright - and Wilbur is confused. He knows this.

But Tommy says it again, more urgently, and he isn’t looking at him anymore; his eyes have moved to Techno. He says the words to him, and Wilbur realises: he’s not telling him, he’s asking. Tommy doesn’t know. Techno doesn’t know. Techno says, with a hint of panic Wilbur can barely hear, that the blood - there’s lots - Tommy, there’s too much blood -

He drifts away to their concern. He doesn’t need to trust them to know they won’t let him die.

Waking is familiar - bundled up in his orange duvet, a sack of potatoes for a pillow. The dull pain in his back, however, is not familiar at all. He raises a hand to his chest, and it's warm. Too warm. George will pay for this, they're all going to pay -

And then Tommy is there. His branch. Resting a hand gently on his elbow, guiding him to sit up. He presses a glass of water into Wilbur's hand before he can even begin to ask for one. He looks glad, with a smile Wilbur wishes wasn't there; he cannot trust it, no matter how much he may have wanted to in the past. Time has made sure the past is long gone.

The poison, Tommy says, is stronger than any he's ever seen. Than any Techno has seen. That George shot with the intent to kill, and he nearly succeeded.

Wilbur thanks him for keeping him alive. It doesn't matter if Tommy is going to betray him in the future, and keeping him alive for now is necessary for some purpose he isn't aware of. Here, and now, Tommy saved him. That's worth a thank you. 

Tommy goes to the chest, and pulls out the bandages that are not for him, and begins to change them for the ones wrapped around Wilbur' torso. His fingers shake a little, and because he cannot reach out to him - he has to stay still - he does the only thing he can think of. He begins to sing.

He does not leave the ravine for three - twelve - eighteen - he does not know how many days he spends down there. He does not ask. Time is almost pointless when one is living under the ground, where the sunlight does not reach. The poison is slow to fade, and leaves him too weak to show his face to Manburg, even from a distance. It will not do for Schlatt to hear of his weakness and gloat. Wilbur could not stand that.

There is always the chance that George has told him. Maybe they think he's dead. Maybe they believe Wilbur Soot is gone, no more, and he does not know how to feel about that. The Wilbur Soot they know is already gone - the passing of time has made sure of that.

While he heals slowly (too slowly. _How_ did George get his hands on this kind of poison?) he amuses himself with the thought that once his plan is complete, once every last hidden piece of tnt has done it's job, then they will wish the old Wilbur was still here. He'll make them all see. But for now, the stone walls of Pogtopia are his view, and Techno is his company. It's soothing, watching potato after potato being dug out of the earth, and he hums a tune - some ballad he thought up during the war, but has forgotten the words to.

They do not talk, but they exist together for hours, enjoying a sense of peace that Wilbur hasn't known in too long.

How long? It's impossible to tell.

He knows that he could never leave Tommy behind. That fact is as certain in his mind as the fact that soon, Manburg will be gone. So it only makes sense, really, that Tommy should be the one to leave him behind instead.

Tommy comes home late - early - time does not care to tell him which. Wilbur is worried, and when he is worried he takes risks, waiting outside by their horse even if it means somebody might see him. He is clutching the reins when Tommy appears from the trees, silhouetted by the sky. The colour is navy - blue - pale green - every occasion similar to this one springs to mind and they all blur together. Tommy is grinning but Wilbur is not, he just wants him safe.

Tommy says nothing. He has no excuse, no explanation for the blood staining his shirt, or the bruises he wears like proof of glory. He’s been in a fight. A successful one, at that, as he hands Wilbur a disc in triumph. A disc he gave to Dream all that time ago. So much time has passed since he swore he’d get them back. Time has made Wilbur unsympathetic to promises like that.

He snaps the music disc in half, and lets the pieces fall from his palms. Tommy will be the one to leave him. Wilbur will make sure of it.

Tubbo is grinning when Wilbur meets him again. He has brought his guitar as an apology. Uncertain are his hands as it is handed to him - he is not the same as the Wilbur from the war, who played music to keep spirits up, and a melodic voice to encourage his soldier's bravery.

He feels like he is holding onto the posession of a stranger, but he nods and thanks Tubbo all the same.

When he returns to the ravine, Tommy's eyes lighting up at the sight of the instrument is what makes Wilbur decide to borrow Techno's axe, and chop it up for firewood.

Sneaking into Eret's castle is almost laughably easy. They don't have anyone on guard, so all that's needed is the cover of darkness.

They're here for more supplies, because even though Techno insists it, a rebellion cannot thrive on potatoes alone. He wants to find Eret. Talk to them. Ask if all this - the magnificent castle, the acres of land, the title, the crown - is worth it. Are they happy? Or is the guilt weighing them down? It must be, if the chest of diamonds Wilbur found at Manburg's borders with his name carved into it is anything to go by.

(Wilbur does not touch that chest. For all he knows, it's a trap.)

Now he's here: to get supplies on his own terms. Techno goes left, and Tommy goes right. Wilbur takes his time strolling through the grand dining hall, eyes fixed on a small wooden door, halfheartedly hidden behind curtains of red velvet.

He's not lucky. All that's here is wardrobes and chests of drawers, but he opens them all one by one anyway. While he is here, he may as well look for some clothes. Tubbo brought him news of Schlatt's next set of plans - giant communal bonfires to keep his citizens warm. If Schlatt wants to laugh at Pogtopia in the coldness of their ravine, Wilbur isn't going to give him the satisfaction of feeling chilly, even for a moment.

He pauses at the oldest wardrobe, tucked away into a corner. Inside is a red cloak of the same velvet, but that's not what catches his eye. Eret's crown is just... sat there. On the shelf. Pushed right to the back, like they would rather forget about it. Come to think of it, when was the last time Wilbur saw them wearing this crown?

The jewels are glittering, stones of green and blue. Wilbur doesn't stop himself when he reaches out to pick it up, cradling it in his hands. It is heavier than it looks. Eret really wears this?

Wilbur notices a mirror, notices the reflected crown. One minute couldn't hurt.

He lifts up the crown, and sets it down gently on his head. It fits perfectly. The gold twists and weaves around the jewels, turning it into something beautiful: a resplendent promise of power. Wilbur can hardly drag his eyes away, but he grabs the cloak because he cannot resist. He looks like a king. He could rule like a king. Maybe if he took Schlatt's power, everybody would listen to him. Maybe things could go back to how they were before. Maybe -

Techno is calling for him. Hushed whispers that drag Wilbur away from his fantasy before he falls in. In a hurry, the crown is placed back. The cloak remains around his shoulders as he darts away, away from his moment of forgetfulness. Regaining power isn't what he's here to do. He has to leave Manburg in such a state of ruin that power cannot corrupt it ever again.

Maybe the trip is worth it in the end. Diamonds, iron, and arrows are theirs - and Techno likes his cloak.

It is an early, cold morning, and Wilbur wakes to hear the echoes of footsteps descending into the ravine. He does not panic, does not fear they have been discovered, because he knows who is coming. He can tell.

If it were Tommy, his footsteps would be quick and hurried, and Wilbur pictures him as he so often is: darting around him, never slowing down. Tubbo’s footsteps would be lighter - he has grown accustomed to the life of a double agent, moving without being noticed or heard. But these footsteps are unhurried. They never falter; they continue at their own pace all the way down to the ravine floor.

Techno stands before him, silent. His diamond axe is dripping with blood, red standing out against the blue. He isn’t wearing his crown, or his cape either, and Wilbur finds it amusing how normal he looks, how un-soldier like, save for his enchanted weapon, which he rests gently against the stone wall.

George, he says, won’t be bothering them anymore.

Wilbur smiles. Maybe this is just an attempt to gain his trust - an unsuccessful attempt - but that doesn’t mean he can’t be smug. Maybe Techno didn’t even do it for him. He is just here to cause chaos, after all.

Tommy is trying to decorate Pogtopia again. Wilbur reaches the bottom of the stairs they carved - and is greeted with gold, glittering in the walls.

He thinks of Eret's crown, hidden away, and of Tommy, who will leave him eventually. He takes out his pickaxe and removes each piece, one by one.

Time is merciful, and the day of the festival swiftly arrives. Techno has three things: white ribbons weaved into his hair. A red cloak not dissimilar to a kings. And an invitation. Wilbur cannot say the same. He is not surprised. He knows the only thing Schlatt thinks will hurt him more than inviting them to the new and improved nation, is not inviting him at all.

It matters very little what Schlatt thinks will hurt him. They are already sneaking into Manburg anyway, watching everyone from above. On top of the building, Wilbur feels like a god; Tommy is there next to him to remind him of his humanity.

Manburg looks different. Time has changed it too. It’s almost possible to ignore the dark, imposing flag with all of the colours around. The umbrellas, the ice rink, the boxing ring. The Presidental podium, and the seating below it.

Wilbur thinks of bright red tnt -a warning. That colour is buried below the earth, and he smiles. The nation is pretty, sure, but it does not make him happy. Watching Schlatt lose everything he’s worked for, just like he did, will make him happy. But he is bitter in the realisation that Schlatt hasn’t even worked for this at all. This is Tubbo’s work - but a victory is a victory. Even a victory smothered in rubble and ash.

If anyone notices George’s absence, they don’t mention it. It’s pitiful, how afraid they are. How many branches they are terrified of losing. His eyes drift to Techno, face impassive as he speaks to Niki. The old Wilbur, unchanged by time, would be proud. Her rejection of Schlatt’s rule is something to be admired.

But she and Tommy are similar. They both still cling to the concept of hope, that even if they have to bring down Manburg in order to remove Schlatt from power, they can still build it back up again. Wilbur doesn’t want it to be built again. Can none of them see the truth? Rebuilding is only going to cause the cycle to restart. As long as there is a Manburg, there will be people who want to control it. Better that there be no Manburg at all.

Tommy is alarmed. Why? Wilbur follows his gaze over to the podium, where Tubbo has just finished giving his speech. Wilbur wants to laugh - Tubbo wants his trust, when he can speak so highly of their enemy. But Tubbo isn’t speaking highly of them now. He is stood in front of Schlatt’s chair - throne, more like - but he is being boxed in. _Trapped._ Schlatt smiles out to the audience.

Fear is obvious to spot, and right now Tommy is afraid. Wilbur rests a hand on his shoulder telling him to wait. He wants to see what Schlatt has planned.

And oh, he knows Tubbo is a traitor. Wilbur isn’t phased - he expected him to figure it out sooner or later.

But then he’s calling Techno onto the stage.

A public execution? The crowd in the seats begin to murmur. Niki is shouting. Karl looks shocked. Even Techno appears uneasy, glancing at Wilbur and Tommy as he heads up to the podium.

Schlatt crows that this is a lesson to them all. That traitors will not be tolerated in Manburg. Tommy's hands go to his bow, nocking an arrow with swift but shaking fingers. So this is what the festival truly is. Not a celebration of democracy, like he promised, but a display of power. A performance of strength. Wilbur wasn't expecting this - but it does make sense. Schlatt is not the type to take a betrayal from his right hand man quietly.

This certainly ruins his plan, but Wilbur doesn't mind. Another day. His tnt isn't going anywhere.

He tells Tommy everything will be fine. That he trusts Techno - when in reality, he already knows what is going to happen. And he's okay with it. As much as Tommy wants it, and as much as Wilbur wishes he could want it too - Techno is not on their side. He sides with chaos and commotion, he is loyal to art of war. He thrives the most when there’s an uproar.

And Tubbo’s execution most definitely causes an uproar.

Wilbur understands. Techno lowers his crossbow, and their eyes meet, one on the podium, the other watching from above. One second. Two. He understands. He does. This is about keeping people close while watching your own back, and forgiving them, because they're just doing what they think needs to be done. Wilbur needs Manburg to go down. He has no doubts that Techno won't stop him.

Techno is not Wilbur's branch. But the two of them are the same, and isn't that enough?

Tommy is nothing like him. He has not forgiven, and Wilbur doesn't expect him to. He disappears in front of Wilbur's eyes before he can grab onto him, though, and reappears in a green cloud of smoke above Techno's head, sword ready to swing - but he isn't aiming for him. The barricade that kept Tubbo trapped is torn apart by Tommy's vicious swings, until finally, finally, he is free. Only then does Tommy spin around - and using his shield, shoves Techno off of the podium into the water below.

Wilbur can hear his cries, can see him holding his friend in his arms. Because Tubbo is free: but it is too late. Techno never misses.

Wilbur watches. He feels like he is floating. He knows Tommy will never forgive him for convincing him he didn't need to intervene. His final branch has fallen from the tree, and Wilbur is finally free to focus on what _matters._ He can finally give his all to this rebellion and not have to worry about anyones safety but his own; he can be the knight in this game of chess without thinking about the wellbeing of his fellow pieces. Finally, finally, _finally -_

A flash of red and green in front him.

Eret has thrown an enderpearl up to the roof he's stood on, and runs forward to grip Wilbur's shoulders.

They tell Wilbur to run - what is he doing here? - he has to get out before Schlatt notices. The green smoke surrounds them both, and he is caught off guard by the lack of sunglasses on their face, and the concern that is visibly written over it.

Wilbur - Wilbur is stunned. Shocked. He is _surprised._

Why is Eret doing this? He knows they - much like Niki - oppose Schlatt, but Eret has always operated from the background. They've never put their reputation on the line for anything more than simple supply chests, so why here? Why now? They tell him that they know his plan. That they understand what the redstone trails he's laid out mean for Manburg. Wilbur cannot speak; he can only watch their crown gleam. Now that he knows how heavy it is, he does not envy Eret at all.

They do not agree with what he has planned. But they do not want Wilbur to die. They trust that he will do the right thing. He is shoved backwards, gently, and Eret repeats it. Their words run through Wilbur's head and refuse to leave: do not die.

Eret is telling him to leave. Eret is telling him to be safe.

Eret has surprised him. They _care._ (They trust him?)

Wilbur climbs down the side of the building without saying goodbye. He does not know what this means for Eret, now that their cover is blown. He does not stop to ask. (They trust him?)

 _Do not die._ Eret trusts him.

Tubbo's festival, his final creation, is burning down - it is his friend’s act of grief. He does not stop running to wait for Tommy. He does not know when - if - he will see him again. He does not stop until he is down in the ravine, until he is hidden and safe and _alive._

Time passes, like it always does, and Wilbur has changed again. He will have to train again, plan again, for Manburg's end. He didn't dare activate the tnt while Tommy was up on that podium - but next time. Next time will be different.

Techno joins him, quietly, holding up his axe in peace when Wilbur points a crossbow right at his throat.

For the first time, he wonders: can he trust him? He just got rid of Tommy’s branch, is he really considering picking up another?

Techno steps forwards with slow, deliberate movements. Wilbur lets him pull the crossbow from his hands. He tells him that they want the same things. Wilbur recognises this.

They are allies. It’s not a question. A chessboard has more than one knight per side, after all. Tubbo is gone because of him - and Wilbur forgives him. Because Techno might just be the only person to forgive him once this is all over.

He turns to the chest filled with bandages that are not for him, and begins to work on Techno’s wounds. He inquires about each one, and watches Techno’s eyes grow bright - he is excited as he tells Wilbur about the chaos he’s caused.

He never thought he’d trust again. But time changes everything, and Manburg's days are numbered.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this fic is basically just
> 
> wilbur: I can never trust anyone  
> eret: I trust you  
> wilbur: :0
> 
> I wrote this feeling emotional and listening to youth by daughter on repeat. The last couple days of streams really have been wild, huh?
> 
> If there are any tags you think I’ve missed, please let me know!
> 
> I love comments from you guys! Lemme know what you thought - and I hope you all stay safe and have a good day :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [good morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164668) by [SALTBEAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SALTBEAR/pseuds/SALTBEAR)




End file.
